My Little Pony: FiM Fates: Sunlight vs Moonlight
by Pikatwig
Summary: Inspired by Fire Emblem if/Fates. Twilight Sparkle is a girl with the power to shape the fates of two kingdoms and the path of the future. But who's side shall she take?
1. Chapter 1: Act 1

KKD: *hums a bit before seeing Pika watching something.* Oh, hey Pika.

Pikatwig: Hmm… that's interesting a concept… splitting a story between a choice. But I'd honestly think 'Fire Emblem Choice' would be a good title… but, eh. 'Fates' and 'if' works.

KKD: Huh? Uh… aibou?

Pikatwig: Huh? Oh, hey KKD. Just watching a trailer for Fire Emblem Fates. Think I may get it… but I do want to play Awakening first, so I at least have one other Fire Emblem game under my belt.

KKD: Right. I did try Awakening, but I admit Fire Emblem's not quite my personal style. But still, that does sound good.

Pikatwig: What does?

KKD: The idea of a player's choice actually affecting the plot.

Pikatwig: I can list so many choices… *motions to a picture of Luna and Celestia* People choose one or the other and… *lightbulb light up* Lightbulb…

KKD: You got an idea?

Pikatwig: I think I do…

-Some time later-

Pikatwig: I think we may have outdone ourselves… even if we don't know much about if/Fates, I think we can do a decent job at a story based on the idea of making a choice… and other elements of the game.

KKD: Yea, I think we can, too. Though, if we do go through with this, how will we execute it? Will we make this sorta like a 'Choose your own adventure' story for our readers?

Pikatwig: Yea. Once we reach a certain point, we'll put a section of the story that will tell you readers what chapter to proceed down if you want to go down a certain path.

KKD: Cool. Of course, our stories will have to be more limited than the possible expanded-ness of the games. I mean, if there are multiple romances, we can only do like one per possible route or something, right? ...Just saying.

Pikatwig: An element that was introduced in… one of the early Fire Emblem games, I can't remember which one… is the fact one can marry, but Fire Emblem Fates is the first game to have same-gender marriage… albeit, it is limited. It's male in Fates Conquest and female in Fates Birthright.

KKD: Okay? I guess I'll have to wait until later to better understand.

Pikatwig: Nintendo is at least trying, so, give them some props. I mean… they didn't put it in Tomodachi Life.

KKD: Oh yea… don't remind me of that.

Pikatwig: But an interview did say if/when there is a second game, it'll be implemented. Regardless… moving right along, this story, as you can tell by the title, the choice of the Hoshido and Nohr is going to be represented by Celestia and Luna, albeit… I'd think the difficulty would be roughly the same, unlike how Birthright is similar to Awakening and Conquest is similar to earlier Fire Emblem titles.

KKD: I see… hmm… we got quite a lot on our plates with this one, then.

Pikatwig: Here, disclaimers. *hands them to KKD, wearing oven mitts. Touching the paper did accidentally burn KKD's hands* Whoops… shoulda givin ya the oven mitts first…

KKD: Ya think? *stands there with now black hands.* Seriously, how did you get these so hot?

Pikatwig: Printer was broken… Twilight did it, I don't know what she did though.

KKD: Sheesh.

Disclaimers: Neither author owns My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Fire Emblem, etc, They belong to their respective owners. However, the younger sister of Twilight belongs to Pikatwig.

* * *

" _Right here… and right now… an epic tale will now unfold before you. A choice that will impact the fate of the world…"_ a voice began to narrate, _"Two kingdoms that appear to be at war, yet are at war at the same time… the Solar Kingdom, in the Land of the Sun. Peaceful, raise livestock and farm. They are lead by Princess Celestia, the Princess of Light, Ruler of the Day, and the one with the power of the sun itself in her grasp. The other kingdom, known as the Lunar Republic is strong. Looking into more technological advancements and keeping a strong military. They are lead by Princess Luna, the Princess of Darkness, Ruler of the Night, and the one with the power of the moon itself in her hands. This is the story of one pony… and her choice…"_

* * *

" _You have the fate of the world… in your hands…" a voice began to sing, "All in the hands of one girl… events that will go beyond… those who know her commands…"_

" _This is the story of fate… and what will await…"_

" _Two kingdoms at the edge of war… wings set to soar…"_

" _Power of a unicorn… to a side, her faith will be sworn…"_

" _This her fate…"_

* * *

An alarm clock began to beep. A young woman began to groan a bit in annoyance before somebody pressed the button.

"Good morning Twilight," a maid smiled, with the woman in the bed groaning a bit.

The woman struggled to get up, and when she did, she revealed her dark purple hair with a violet and magenta streak, her magenta eyes, wearing a black tank top, a white skirt, and that she was a lavender unicorn anthro.

"...good morning," Twilight stated, rubbing her eyes. She got up and slowly began to walk downstairs, looking around the place she called home, being rather normal having black walls, a wood tile floor, and furnished with gray shelves, chairs, couches, and a nice blue table in the middle where a male and a female were currently sitting.

"Good morning sis," a filly smiled. The filly was a unicorn who had a black body, yellow eyes, and a light blue mane & tail with a silver streak in it, currently wearing a navy blue jacket, light blue shirt, a white skirt, and on her skirt was a star and a spear symbol on it.

"Good morning Twilight dear," an older female pegasus smiled, this pegasus being blue, having a cyan and yellow highlighted mane and tail, bright pink eyes while wearing a black shirt, white pants, a white apron and pink slippers.

"Morning, Mom," Twilight smiled as she sat down at the dinner table.

"How did you sleep?"

"Could've been better… had this strange dream about some pink pegasus singing or something…" Twilight informed, making the older pegasus look at her in perplextion.

"...a pink pegasus? That's… odd…" her mother blinked.

"I'll say…" Twilight nodded.

"...Well, let's just hope that Flash and your dad keeping us at peace can help you sleep safely," her mother smiled.

"Onii-san is a totally awesome big brother and Onee-chan is a totally awesome big sister!" the little filly cheered, making Twilight giggle.

"Oh Moonlight… you're so cute," Twilight giggled when she saw the time, "Aw crud! I'm gonna be late!"

Twilight quickly finished what was left of her breakfast and grabbed her bag, before going to get her shoes and her glasses on.

"I'll be back later, Mom," Twilight smiled as she waved to her family, leaving the house as she looked around at the city she lived in, seeing it was early morning before the sun was up, the streets lit with lights.

She ran forward to get to her job, which was located at Dusk Glow Elementary School.

* * *

Twilight passed out some papers for the students, which were all essays on history.

"Thank you my dear student teacher, you have been a great assistant and your love to learn and help is a great feature," the teacher smiled. Twilight turned to her and smiled at the zebra teacher who wore gold bands on her wrists, a white dress, black boots, and had her mane in a ponytail.

"I'm just glad to help however I can, Zecora," Twilight smiled as she walked over to a desk and looked at her papers, which all consisted of various notes about how to teach and various ways to have fun teaching.

"Now then class, who can tell me about the kingdom's past?" Zecora asked, as one random student raised his hand.

"Our kingdom was once allies with another kingdom ruled by Luna-sama's sister, but they fought over what they should focus their efforts and money over."

"Correct, that answer was perfect. The kingdoms once united, but now, the flames of war may be ignited,"

Twilight just watched a bit, always finding it amazing how teachers could find ways to teach their students.

* * *

"Twilight Sparkle, it is always nice to have you around, to this old teacher, you have made her proud," Zecora smiled.

"No problem," Twilight smiled, "It's always a pleasure to help those in need,"

Zecora smiled and walked off, her work for the day now completed. Twilight proceeded to walk off towards the exit of the school, ready to go and find something else to do.

She soon arrived at the door and opened it to see it was now bright outside, almost everybody was carrying an umbrella to block themselves from the sun, which she always found… interesting, compared to others who thought it represented evil. She just shrugged as she took out her own umbrella and sunglasses and began to walk off.

Twilight walked around Midnight City a bit, seeing everything was themed after the moon or the night sky. After a while, she saw some people in armor all lined up to head off onto some sort of a jet/train hybrid. Twilight noticed near the front of the line was her older brother, a yellow pegasus with a blue mane and tail, blue eyes, and wearing a white shirt, black pants, black shoes, and was wearing an assortment of black, purple and green armor on top of that, with a katana strapped to his back.

Twilight walked over to go and greet him, but her brother and his men walked onto the jet-train to get to their next destination though she felt sure he saw her once, she slowly walked over to see him off.

"Hurry up and get onto the train soldier!" a voice shouted at Twilight, making her confused as she saw a general in silver armor with the constellation of Hercules on it.

"Me? Um… I'm sorry, sir, but I-" Twilight began.

"Go on, get on, we're on a tight schedule, let's go, let's go, let's go!" he told Twilight, ushering her onboard.

' _Oh Luna, what have I gotten myself into? I just wanted to say hi to my brother,'_ Twilight thought as she was shoved onboard and the jet/train began to take off, Twilight being magically suited in the armor of the Lunar Republic but a much more petite and female version. She lacked a weapon and sat down in the back of the train.

* * *

She soon saw the pink pegasus appear by an exit by the back of the train, making her gasp and walk over to see her, rather confused but also curious about who she was.

"Um… hello?" Twilight asked as she opened up the door to see… nopony was there, "...That was weird… I thought I saw somepony…"

Twilight then saw a book on the ground that had a purple cover with gold and silver text and decorations on it. She also saw that on the spine, was her Cutie Mark, making her really confused as to why it would be there.

She walked back inside and sat down, opening up the tome to reveal it to be a spell tome, filled with all sorts of battle tactics and magic, and while intrigued, she was also curious as to why she found this book and why that pegasus left it for here. Twilight closed it and saw the front cover read some very interesting words.

"'On the path of fate, one must prove their strength'. What the… what?" Twilight wondered.

* * *

Pikatwig: Certainly strange… isn't it?

KKD: I'll say it is. This thing just appears out of nowhere and suddenly, Twi's thrusted into this army thing by mistake. What else could happen?

Pikatwig: Well… a bunch of stuff. So, if you know a bit about Fire Emblem Fates, Luna's kingdom is meant to represent the Nohr, the area the player starts the game out in, and obviously, Celestia's kingdom will represent the Hoshido. However, a small tid-bit, a lot of this story was concepted out before Fire Emblem Fates was released in Japan, so not much will resemble the real game. But anyway… thoughts on the first Act of Chapter 1?

KKD: Honestly, I really like this so far. It introduces what it needs to without giving too much away, yet gives a nice world-building feel to it.

Pikatwig: If I had to pick a favorite part, it would be when Twilight is shoved onto the train, being mistaken for a soldier.

KKD: Yea, that was pretty cool; helps get her right into the action for the next act. As for me, I really liked that part as well. Not much else to say from me for now. You, aibou?

Pikatwig: Same. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	2. Chapter 1: Act 2

Pikatwig: So, what's with this 'act' dealio. Well, I think it's best we split each chapter's events into sub-chapter, and this'll only get more chaotic down the line.

KKD: We'll explain as we get to those particular chapters and acts, but until then, that would be spoiling the information for those chapters.

Pikatwig: True true. Anyway… Twilight accidentally got drafted into a fight, so… let's see where this ends up. Aibou, disclaimers.

KKD: You're sitting on them.

Pikatwig: Oh. *gets up and walks to another chair*

KKD: *places them on screen.*

Disclaimers: Neither author owns My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Fire Emblem, etc, They belong to their respective owners. However, the younger sister of Twilight belongs to Pikatwig.

* * *

"Okay men listen up!" the general who had shoved Twilight onboard shouted, "We are going to be attacking the Solar Kingdom's outpost closest to the Lunar Republic, Noon Town, and we'll be hitting them hard. This will be our base, you can come back here and re-stock supplies if you need to. And remember to use Tag-Team combat if you need to!"

"...Tag-Team combat… that's where two units work together and even get bonus effects to their attacks, correct?" Twilight checked.

"Yes. Soldier, everyone knows that! What academy did you graduate from not knowing that?" the general asked, but before Twilight could respond, the jet-train landed, and the doors began to open, "Nevermind. Listen up, men. We destroy this base, we weaken their moral and then we strike their cities! So let's do this! CHAR~GE!"

Everypony ran forward, bar Twilight, rushed out of the jet-train, roaring for victory.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Twilight groaned, "Mom and Moonlight and Spike are all probably worried about me."

But then, she looked out the doors to see the Solar Kingdom's men running forward, their golden yellow and orange armor glistening in the sunlight.

"Men, push these nightcrawlers back! Don't let them damage anything!" the commander of the Solar Kingdom shouted as both armies charged at each-other, swords clashing, arrows being fired and hitting shields, Twilight looking around to see there were men just ready to kill each-other.

"...Onii-chan?" Twilight asked as she looked around, about ready to head off.

"Matte," a voice told Twilight, making her turn around to see a shopkeeper, "You're just gonna charge in there without any sort of healing items? What academy did you come out of?"

"Well, that's the thing, I-" Twilight started until they heard a scream, seeing one of the commanders get shot down.

"Oh Tartarus! Nevermind, the high general needs someone to help lead and keep the morale of the troops up. His other generals are too busy, so you're lucky; he gave me the authority beforehand, so you just got promoted. Now get out there and get fighting," the shopkeeper told Twilight, handing her some basic healing items and status ailment items before shoving her forward.

"But wait, I never even-"

But it was too late as some soldiers from the Solar Kingdom saw her.

"Hey! It's one of those female nightcrawlers who thinks she can fight! Get her!" one of the soldier shouted.

"Easy pickings!" a second shouted as the three ran forward.

"Oh no…" Twilight gulped, as she looked to her tome, seeing something that may be helpful, "...FORCEFIELD!"

Then, just when the Solar Kingdom troops thought they could get her with no problem, they were stopped by a purple forcefield. Twilight looked shocked by this as they attempted to shatter it.

"That worked? Hmm…" she muttered, looking through her book, "Spark!"

Suddenly, she fired a blast of lightning from her hand and it sent the three flying.

"Gah!" they shouted.

"What is with her? First we can't hit her, now she knows combat magic?!" one of them gawked.

Twilight then ran forward and began to kick and punch them, knocking them out before finally seeing her brother.

"Onii-chan!" Twilight shouted.

"Twilight?" he gawked, slashing away one of the Solar Kingdom soldiers before rushing over to her, "What're you doing here? How did… why? You said you don't like fighting!"

"I don't! This was a complete misunderstanding! I just wanted to wish you luck and I accidentally got shoved into the jet-train and got made the tactician!" Twilight defended.

"What?! Oh c'mon, I thought I made sure my commander wouldn't do anything stupid like that," Flash Sentry groaned, making Twilight's eyes widened.

"What? Do you think I'm some sort of an idiot?! Do you think I can't take care of myself?!" Twilight growled.

"Of course not! I was just trying to protect you and-"

"Oi! Flash Sentry! Stop flirting with the tactician and get back to fighting!" another soldier shouted.

"...We'll talk later, sis. Just roll with the punches for now and help us," Flash told her as he ran forward.

"Wh-What?! But… Onii-chan!" Twilight stuttered before she groaned in annoyance. Twilight ran forward and began to hit foes with the same spark spell, managing to get them away, and the began to survey the battlefield, looking around to find their target, the outpost by Noon Town, and looking out, she was able to analyze the weak points and find the right sort of strategy to bring it down, "Okay… now I just need to get the troops to attack the way I need them to…"

"That must be their tactician! Get her!" the general of the Solar Kingdom's Army shouted.

The army aimed for her, but Flash rushed in, his troops keeping the enemy troops from getting to her, allowing Twilight to gather some other troops ready to listen and convey her plan.

"Ok, listen up, men. The left side is the weak side to this outpost tower! Hit it as hard as you can and as quickly as you can. Knights, you keep low and aim at support beams. Pegasus Knights, you attack from the air and make sure the Solar Kingdom doesn't get the drop on them. Once the walls break down, hit the troops with everything you've got, but keep them away from the supplies; we'll need them for future attacks. Understood?" Twilight told them.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" they responded, saluting her.

"Good! Now get out there and win this battle! FOR LUNA~!"

"FOR LUNA~!"

The troops charged forward in the way Twilight wanted them to, Flash giving her a smile for her strategy and then they ran forward to attack the outpost.

"What're they doing?" the Solar Kingdom commander demanded.

"They're attacking our outpost! What do we do, sir?!" his right-hand soldier responded.

"Go on the defensive. Push them back or destroy their base!" he demanded.

The troops were about to charge, but then they were being attacked from above.

"Sir! They've got Pegasus Knights on their side!"

"I told Captain Armor we needed those aerial units at this outpost. But no~, he insisted they needed to stay at the capital!"

"You know, you talk too much!" Twilight told the commander, giving him a wallop to the head with a fire powered kick, "Ignition!"

She again hit him with a fire powered kick, knocking the commander out unconscious.

"Now if you boys want to stay alive, I suggest you stay outta my way!" she warned.

"Reinforcements! We need reinforcements!" the right-hand soldier shouted.

"Not letting you get away that easily! Cyclone!" Twilight shouted, as she made a cyclone to trip the soldier up.

She then watched as the troops of the Lunar Republic managed to damage the outpost. She saw the Pegasus Knights ready some fire arrows to burn it down, but waved to them before they coudl fire.

"Don't kill anybody inside there! Get anyone in there out before you take it out!" Twilight shouted as the soldiers looked at her.

"Okay ma'am!" some soldiers nodded as they headed up inside.

"I don't get their tactician…" a knight on the other side admitted, "First she seems meek and helpless, then she gets all tough and strategic and now… she's trying to make sure we don't suffer any losses."

"Something seems… familiar about her…" another knight admitted.

Twilight then got some troops to raid the outpost of its supplies before she motioned for them to get rid of the outpost. The Knights and Pegasus Knights easily toppled it over and burnt it to the ground, with Twilight casting some storm magic to douse the flames, and once the flames were out, she dismissed it.

"Nice going there, soldier. Where'd you learn such tactics?" one knight asked.

"...Would you believe me if I said I'm a novice in this and that I'm just a quick thinker?" Twi shrugged, the soldier just chuckling and patting her on the back.

"You're good," he smiled.

"Sis… we need to talk, like… now!" Flash told her, dragging her by the tip of her helmet.

"Hey, relax, Onii-chan. I didn't intend to-" Twilight began, and once they were out of earshot from the others, "...I didn't mean to be here and-"

"I'm not going to call you out on anything. I just wanted to say… thank you," Flash smiled before hugging her, "Accident or not, you really came to our rescue today… thanks, I owe ya one,"

"...no problem,"

"But I have to ask… why'd you order us to rescue the people in the outpost? They're just some Solar Kingdom residents. If they were to live, they'd just cause more problems,"

"A life is a life no matter where they're from. They all deserve a chance to live. And besides, I feel like… I… I uh…"

"Don't start your usual nonsense about the Solar Kingdom out here Twilight… let's just get you back home so we don't get in trouble,"

"Hai, Onii-san," Twilight nodded as she walked alongside her brother, but couldn't help but notice the pink pegasus out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked, nopony was there.

* * *

Pikatwig: Hmm… interesting, isn't it?

KKD: You know, for someone who doesn't like fighting, she sure knows how to strategize for fighting.

Pikatwig: It _is_ Twilight.

KKD: I know, but still.

Pikatwig: Also, yes, Flash is Twilight's brother here… bet none of you saw that coming, did ya?

KKD: If I were to go for a pairing where Twi was shipped with a stallion, Flash would never be the one. It does seem like they could be better siblings to me.

Pikatwig: Maybe… anyway, thoughts on how Twi just got promoted to tactician?

KKD: Quite the leap from student-teacher to tactician.

Pikatwig: Yes, yes it is. It was kinda neat. And also, what did you think of Twi letting those people live?

KKD: Really does seem in character, making sure no one gets hurt.

Pikatwig: And next time is the last Act of Chapter 1, so let's see how this wraps up. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	3. Chapter 1: Act 3

Pikatwig: Last Act of Chapter 1.

KKD: We had a pretty cool battle, no let's see what happens in the aftermath. Disclaimers?

Pikatwig: Yea. But a small thing I'd like to bring up, while we did forgot to mention the Chapter Title at the beginning of the arc, we won't slip that up again.

KKD: Yea. We'll try and keep things in check with that. For now, let's begin.

Disclaimers: Neither author owns My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Fire Emblem, etc, They belong to their respective owners. However, the younger sister of Twilight belongs to Pikatwig.

* * *

"Flash, how'd the attack on the outpost go?" a male in similar armor asked. This unicorn stallion had a black body, yellow eyes, and a navy blue mane in a Mohawk.

"It was very successful dad-er... I mean, sir," Flash reported.

"That new tactician was awesome, Sir Noon Shine," a Pegasus Knight smiled, resting his wings.

"Wait a second… 'new tactician'? I don't recall recruiting any new tactician."

"Some solider with a tome got promoted after our general was killed."

"I don't know any soldiers who use a tome for combat! Who the hack are you referring to?!" Noon Shine demanded.

"Yea… about that dad… uh… the thing is…" Flash begun, when Twilight skipped on in, looking rather… happy.

"Today was a good day," Twilight giggled, feeling proud of her success until she saw her dad standing there, "Hi."

"...Twilight?"

"...Yea... Remember that idiot general who thinks anypony near our troop is a soldier, even when told to not drag along one pony I want to keep safe? Well... Twi apparently saw me before our deployment, and when we were about to move out, Armored Spear brought Twilight on the jet-train, thinking she was one of our new recruits and... well…"

"I'm a tactician now," Twilight smiled, "...is that bad or good?"

"Sis, I thought you said you hated fighting," Flash pointed out.

"I do."

"Well... honestly… you helped us win from what I heard others say... and while I am concerned for your safety… well... I guess… well… well..." Noon started.

"Well what?" Twi asked.

"You… can help," Noon relented.

"Well… I guess… you did do amazing,"

"Onee-chan, Onii-chan!" Moonlight's voice shouted as the three ponies turned to see Moonlight and their mother.

"Twilight, dear, what happened?!" her mom asked in concern.

"Hi mom," Twilight waved, as she saw somebody else walk over, this one being a small dragon, about Moonlight's height, with lavender scales, pale green underbelly scales, lime green spines, green eyes, and was wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, white and green shoes, and a yellow bandana around his neck, "Spike! Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot to come and get you after school an-"

"Twilight, relax. Everything's a-okay. So uh… what's with that new book ya got there?" Spike asked.

"Oh, this thing? Well… I really don't know," Twilight admitted with a shrug.

"Why did you enter a fight? You hate fighting!"

"It wasn't really my intent, it just sort of… happened. You can thank Armored Spear for the mix-up," Twilight informed.

"Oh... well… how about we get on home?" Spike asked.

"I think I should go and tell Pinkie and Rarity that I'm alright. I was going to go and hang out with them before this mess happened," Twilight informed.

"Can I come too?" Spike asked quickly.

"I guess so," Twilight shrugged as she levitated off her armor and walked off.

* * *

-A new tactician?- somebody on voice chat with Noon Shine blinked in confusion.

"Yes ma'am. She may have been recruited by mistake, but I think she was a great help. She led the troops to victory and actually managed to destroy an outpost without sacrificing any lives," Noon informed.

-I see... Well then, this is an interesting twist of events. We could very well turn the tide of this war with Celestia.-

"Ma'am… I worry as… she is my daughter,"

-Noon Shine… is this girl's name, by any chance, Twilight Sparkle?-

"...Yes Princess…"

-Keep her in battle, and don't let her learn about her connections with my sister's kingdom, understood?-

"Yes Princess. No matter what, I won't let her know she was born in the Land of the Sun," Noon Shine nodded as the call ended.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Twilight told her friends as she was slurping a milkshake.

"Wowie zowie! That must've been really extreme!" a pinkette smiled, this Earth Pony having a hot pink mane and tail that's super curly and poofed up, with blue eyes, and was currently wearing pink jacket, white shirt underneath, blue skirt with yellow balloons on the side, blue boots, and looked like she was on a sugar rush.

"It must've been really dangerous… and the armor really looks gaudy on you, darling," the white unicorn with blue eyes added, the mare wearing a white shirt, a purple skirt, a cyan diamond necklace, earrings, purple boots, and her violet mane and tail being neatly curled.

"It was sort of heavy… but the heat of battle somehow made it more tolerable and kinda cool," Twilight smiled.

"Was it filled with danger? Did you see… the other land?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, it was quite dangerous as the other land's forces were there, but… I felt like… I… I…"

"Oh… please darling, no more of those comments of you thinking you belong in the Solar Kingdom, that's just utter nonsense. You were born and raised here in the Lunar Republic and the Solar Kingdom is evil and needs to be taken out," the one with purple hair informed.

"...Pinkie, what do you think?" Twilight asked.

"Hmm… well honestly, I'd say I'd like to see what's over there, but Rarity makes a point, there's no evidence of you ever living there so… I'd say ignore it and just go on with your life," Pinkie insisted.

"...do any of you ever wonder what life is like over there?" Twilight asked the two, who in response gave different looks.

"I heard rumors that, apart from the military… it's mainly all farms and they're all southern, really boring bunch-a ponies," Pinkie answered, "I'd much rather stay here; there's more opportunities to actually party and have a huge load of fun!"

"Southernisms… blech. It's nothing really worth being curious over," Rarity scoffed as they finished their snacks.

* * *

"Princess Celestia!" a guard announced, hurrying into the castle of the ruler of the Solar Kingdom, approaching a figure standing and looking out the window.

"Speak, soldier. What is it?" she inquired.

"There was an attack on an outpost nearby Noon Town. But… there was something else. Does the name 'Twilight Sparkle' ring any bells?"

"Sparkle? ...Why bring up her name? She was taken from our land when she was just a filly."

"One of those nightcrawler knights said that was the name of their tactician," the guard informed.

"...What? ...Twilight joined their army?"

"Who is she…?"

"She was once one of us before… certain events took her away from us," the woman informed, "...do what you must, just make sure that you bring her back."

"Ma'am yes ma'am," the soldier saluted before leaving.

"Sister… your kidnapping will finally be punished, and once I have her back… you're gonna pay…"

* * *

 **My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Fates**

 **Sunlight Vs. Moonlight**

 **Chapter 1: The Attack On The Outpost**

 **Chapter Completed**

 **Do you wish to save?**

 **Now saving, don't touch the power button…**

 **Save complete.**

* * *

Pikatwig: Yep.

KKD: And we got chapter 1 complete. And yes, we are going for that video game style thing here at the end for other parts of the story, too.

Pikatwig: I think that it would be pretty neat to be put in, being totally honest.

KKD: Sure was. Anyways, we hope you guys like this little concept so far, and when/if we get to the later chapters, you'll see how this may be similar to the game Pika mentioned at the start of this whole thing.

Pikatwig: Right. So, thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: The three parts of the chapter, or just this act?

Pikatwig: This act.

KKD: Oh, well I feel it was a nice closure to the larger chapter as a whole, plus I'm sure it can get the curious mind ready for more.

Pikatwig: True, true.

KKD: And in terms of my favorite part of the chapter, I think I'd have to say the part where Twilight is welcomed officially as a tactician of the army, as well as her interaction with Rarity and Pinkie, is very welcomed. Yours?

Pikatwig: Same here. But what's with Celestia's and Luna's interest in Twi?

KKD: Oh yea, good point. We don't actually describe the princesses, but they'll be pretty pivotal to the plot.

Pikatwig: Yea, that's because there wasn't much a need at the moment. With that, we end this off. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
